


It's In The Books

by Daff1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Teacher Liam, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, University Student Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Niall's teacher and they develop an inappropriate relationship but what happens when Zayn's ex comes into the picture set on ruining them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Neil? Neil Horan?" The smooth voice called from behind the young blonde's head.

"Uh, 'scuse me sir, my name is Niall not Neil," Niall corrected, as he turned to sit facing forward in his seat. Niall squinted toward the direction of the voice. His contacts making it difficult to focus. He always preferred his thick black glasses but his own mother thought he looked like a nerd with them on. So after months of bickering, he finally agreed to get contacts before he began Uni.

It was a struggle but his eyes adjusted quickly. A small breathy moan passed his lips as he caught sight of the man that called his name. He was hardly even a man. Couldn't be more than thirty years old. Niall watched as the man paced back and forth in the open area in front of the seats, finishing role call.

"Niall? Care to answer me?" Niall snapped back to reality. "Care to answer me? Or were you too busy ignoring me? I do not have time for slackers. You have been accepted into my advanced English studies class this semester because the board found you to be deserving enough, but that doesn't mean I can't revoke this privilege as I see fit. Now I'll ask you again. Did you finish the summer reading list?" Niall felt twenty pairs of eyes fall upon him as this immaculate specimen of a teacher focused on him.

"Y-y-yes sir, I've never read so many books in a summer before,"

"I have a feeling you don't read that often, do you Horan? How exactly did you get in my class?" Zayn placed his hand firmly on the table in front of Niall. He leaned in, "Is your daddy on the admissions board?" Niall nodded his head. Niall's father had wanted him to be in the best classes, despite his knowing that Niall wasn't particularly smart when it came to school. "And do not call me sir, Niall, my name is Mr. Malik and you will refer to me as such. Now let's begin today's lesson."

He began back down to the front of the class and Niall couldn't help but follow him with his eyes. He was intimidated by this man. His exterior was so perfectly built, almost like a model, but his interior contained an intelligent hardened teacher. As Zayn turned his attention to the words that had been pre-written on the board, Niall leaned forward to try to keep up.

With every movement of Zayn's hands as he spoke with intense admiration for the subject, Niall could feel himself grow more and more uncomfortable. He had to bite his lip to hold back the urges he had to have those hands run the length of his body and for his mouth to suck ever so gently on his neck.

"Oh no," Niall whispered to himself. His friend, Harry, who had been sitting beside him the entire time, turned his attention to Niall who was suddenly very red in the cheeks. Niall caught Harry's eyes as they looked down, revealing the Niall had gotten himself a bit excited. Niall pulled his notebook down onto his lap, quickly and quite hard, which caused him to let out a bit of a pained squeal.

"Ah, Niall. Are we going to have a problem with you disrupting me? First you ignore me, now you disrupt me while the others around you are trying to learn about the greats of the literature community?" Zayn noticed his red cheeks and Harry finding it hard to hold back laughter, "Styles? What is so funny? No matter, both of you are to stay after class hour please. Now if you don't mind I'd like to enrich your lives with some greatness."

Niall sat uncomfortably in silence as his boner began to painfully disappear. Louis, Harry's boyfriend, kept messaging Niall. Harry was supposed to meet Louis for lunch and he was blaming Niall for the plans failing because he couldn't keep his distracting attraction under control.

"Now Harry, I know you weren't very disruptive so feel free to leave but this has been a warning. Do it again and I will have a punishment for you. Off you go," Harry nodded and walked quickly out the door.

Zayn leaned up against the podium and just stared emotionless at the student in front of him. Niall began to beg for forgiveness but Zayn just blew it off.

"Now Niall," he leaned forward again, grabbing Niall's arm to urge him a bit closer. Niall was convinced the teacher could hear his heart beating out of his chest at the lack of space between him and Zayn. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Your father was a mentor of mine and I know you harbor some of his intelligence. Your eyes show much more wisdom than you let off," Zayn's face had moved even closer to Niall's. Niall bit his tongue as if he were afraid it would leap into the man's mouth if he let go. "Let's just start over," He pulled back and stepped behind the podium, forcing Niall to practically fall to his knees from relaxation.

He handed Niall a single post-it note. On it, scribbled in perfect script, was Zayn's class schedule.

"Please stop by. I'd love to enrich your mind and body... with knowledge, of course, outside of class as well. I know it will be enjoyable," A smile molded along Zayn's kissable lips. Niall grabbed his stuff and left immediately. Had his sexy teacher just come on to him? This had to be fantasy right? He looked down at the paper and saw the first open time was later that night. Niall smirked.

"Well I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall, I didn't expect you to show up tonight. I had figured you were going to ignore my advice. As you can see, I am packing up to head home, but I am a decent host, you are welcome to follow me there and we can discuss things better over a beer. Your choice," Zayn said pulling his papers off of the podium.

"Well, see, I don't have a car," Niall said feeling embarrassed that he still didn't know how to drive. Zayn nods.

"I only have my motorcycle, but I suppose you could borrow my helmet. That is, if you want to come over," Zayn walks out with Niall close behind. Niall just mumbles a quick yes. "Now put this on," he hands him the helmet, buckling it into place, "wouldn't want your daddy to be afraid I'm putting you in danger."

Niall tried holding onto the seat, in fear he would lose control of his hormones if he wrapped his arms around the teacher's waist because he was already struggling with the vibration of the engine beneath him and Zayn's beautifully tight ass between his legs. After about ten minutes he gave in, in fear he would fall off, and wrapped his arms tightly around Zayn's stomach. He smelled so good and were those abs he felt? Oh god! Could he be any sexier?

"Uh, Niall. We are here. You can let go now," Zayn chuckled as Niall pulled back almost losing his balance and falling backwards off the seat. "Careful Mr. Horan. I really don't need your dad to fire me because you split your head open falling off my bike."

They walked toward the house. Niall's jaw dropped in awe at the large mansion-like home. It was three stories and was just beautiful. How could a single teacher afford this and the motorcycle?

"Niall I know you are amazed, but it's my parents house," Niall laughed, he still lived with his parents? "No, Niall, I don't live with my parents if that's what you think. They died a few years back. Terrible accident, I'd rather not tell you, but I inherited the house and a bit of their money. Now go inside please."

"Wow, this is pretty, I love your paintings, is that..." He was cut off by Zayn pushing him down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Zayn shushes him and runs upstairs. Confused, Niall looks around and sees a fridge. He grabs a beer and sits on the couch.

"Liam PAYNE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WE ARE BROKEN UP!" Zayn screamed loud enough for Niall to hear. Payne? Like his architecture professor? He and Zayn were together? Professor Payne was quite fit and had a good smile but wasn't Niall's type. Now Zayn... Zayn was definitely his type. Beautiful, sexy, and not too tall.

A few minutes later, Zayn comes down stairs just as the door slams.

"I apologize, Liam isn't accepting our breakup well. I won't go into details but his lack of clothing probably would've been too much for you to see," he notices the open beer in Niall's hands, "well at least you've made yourself comfortable, now lets discuss your paper." He sits down beside Niall, jolting the beer enough to spill completely over Niall's lap. Suddenly Zayn's hands had a towel pressing deep into Niall's crotch. A small pleasured moan slipped his lips.

"Uh Niall I think you should care for that," he pointed at the growing boner. Shit! Not again, Niall thought. "I'll give you a pair of shorts to wear."

As Niall changed and tried to escape the embarrassment of the little problem that was forcing the tent in his boxers, he couldn't help but wonder, had Zayn been staring? Niall even swears he saw Zayn get a bit turned on as well. This was bad. He had to leave. Now.

"Zayn, I need to go. I have a paper to research. My mum's on the way. I'll wait for her outside, no need to wash my pants, thank you, bye," Niall rushed outside, without giving Zayn a chance to object, and ran down the road toward home. He couldn't stay there, it was wrong. Zayn was his teacher.

...but he wanted it to be more and he thought Zayn did too.


	3. Chapter 3

'You need to see me after class. Mr. Malik xx'

Niall read the note a few times. Worried that after he ran away last night, Zayn was upset. He swallowed hard as the class was dismissed.

"Sorry bud, Louis needs me, but we will catch up after architecture," Niall chuckled as Harry said architecture, remembering the usually so put together professor being sprawled out in Zayn's house, naked.

"Now, Niall. We need to talk. You left before we could discuss anything," Zayn hovered over Niall from behind. Niall could feel his chest tighten. He wanted Zayn so bad. "Now you got a C on your essay. Not too terrible, not too great. I'd love to help you," Zayn spun Niall's head to to the side so their lips were practically touching, "Let me help. You want me. I know."

"Sir please, I can't," Zayn stood back offended.

"Harry? Or is it that you are afraid to disappoint poor daddy? Give it up Horan! You WILL be mine," Niall stood up and began to storm out.

"Harry is dating Louis Tomlinson, the Dean's son by the way and my father doesn't control my life. You fuck right off Mr. Malik!"

"Oh Niall, if you need to release that anger, you know where I live."

 

 

*knocks*

"I was expecting you Niall, I knew you couldn't stay away," Zayn pulled Niall inside his house.

"Now you knock that off!" Niall pushed him back, "I don't know why I am here, I guess I just wanted to see if you were as much of a pig as I thought and I guess I was right. I'm leaving." Suddenly Zayn's lips were against his and Niall couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted this.

"Now Niall, you have a choice. Leave now or don't because as much as we both know you want me to bite that perfect little ass, you realize this has to be done in secret, right? You are my student. I could lose my job," Niall was left standing in the foyer as Zayn walked upstairs. "If you choose to stay, I have ice cream and I'd like to lick a bit of this whipped cream off of your body."

"MR. MALIK! Oh my," Niall could feel his whole body tingle. He knew in his mind that he should leave but he knew the feeling of Zayn's lips on him was what he wanted at the moment. He walked up the stairs and watched the smirk fill his teacher's lips.

"Good boy," he licked some of the cream off his finger and Niall felt his knees go weak beneath him. "Take your shirt off and come here." Niall obeyed, shaking. Zayn grabbed him and pulled him close. He sprayed the whipped cream in a single stream down Niall's neck. Niall knew he wasn't holding up his weight well, but Zayn somehow still had them both standing. Zayn's tongue swirled along Niall's neck, kissing and licking ever drop of the cream.

"Mr. Malik, I can't. No more. I'm not ready," Zayn pulled back and shrugged.

"In time. You will be. I'm a very good teacher. Now leave like the little slut you are," Niall, still shaking, picked up his shirt and walked toward the door, his head spinning. "Oh and Niall? Call me Zayn. It's much easier to scream. See you tomorrow. Don't be late for class or I will have to discipline you."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're lying! He did not!" Louis sat in astonishment on Harry's lap across from Niall.

"Am not! He kissed me and he licked whipped cream off my neck and I've even blown him," Niall assured the other boys. Harry just laughed and high-fived him, but Louis seemed a bit worried.

"Let's say it IS true, do you know what could happen to you if anyone found out? Especially my father? Mr. Malik would surely lose his position and probably any chance of becoming a teacher anywhere else and I'm sure you'd be suspended or completely kicked out of the school here. Are either of you thinking about the future or are you both so damn caught up in this silly physical relationship that you don't even care?" Louis just stared at Niall, awaiting a sort of explanation. Harry covered Louis' mouth and shook his head, but Niall couldn't help but get a bit upset. Of course his education and Zayn's job were important but they weren't just fun were they? They were actually going to be together right?

 

*knocks* 

"Ah, um Mr. Horan? Zayn is upstairs. I was just, um, leaving. Pardon me," Why was Mr. Payne at Zayn's house again? Did he know about Zayn and him? Was there actually anything to KNOW about?

"Oh, Niall, love! What an unexpected pleasure? What am I teaching you today?" Zayn put finger-quotes around the word 'teaching'. Niall fell uneasy, was 'teaching' the only reason he was allowed to visit? "What's wrong love? Too pushy?" Zayn pulled Niall onto the couch beside him, kissing him.

"I was actually here to talk. I have a million questions," Niall looked into Zayn's eyes, sighing at the beauty. This was surely still a fantasy. Zayn just kissed him again and sat back, awaiting the questions. "Are we together? Like really together? You aren't fucking others right? Like I guess we aren't totally fucking yet but I'd like to be. Why was Mr. Payne here again? Are you two dating? Am I a side proje..." Suddenly he was cut off by Zayn's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Niall, fuck, you weren't lying. Too many questions. Just let me explain! Liam and I are exes. It is a very long story. We met when we were 17 and were in a band together. He got kicked out of his house so he lived with my family. We ended up together naturally, after many late nights together in the same room, but he was and STILL is hung up on his ex, Danielle. He cheated on me many times with her, but he hasn't moved out yet. He was the only one that was here for me when my parents died. I am trying to get him to move into another apartment, especially now," Zayn stopped to straddle Niall, "...now that I have you. So yes Niall we are together and I am only fucking you. Now breathe."

"You were in a band?" Zayn stood up and walked into the kitchen, laughing loudly.

"I tell you we are dating and that my ex lives with me and all you pay attention to is that I was in a band. You are quite weird, Horan. Quite, quite weird. Now are you staying for dinner or shall we skip it and proceed straight to dessert?" Zayn comes back in the room, completely naked with a can of whipped cream in his hand. He just winks as he catches Niall's eye, walking toward the bedroom. "If we get too messy, my shower is the perfect size for two."

"Z-Zayn, but I've no other clothes, I really shouldn't get these dirty!" Niall called as he followed him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Then off they go."

Zayn undressed Niall, touching every part of Niall's skin very lightly. Once they were both completely naked, Niall picked the can of whipped cream up and tossed it aside. Zayn didn't question it, and instead leaned back against the pillows. The day before, he had taught Niall how to take control, and the whole idea of doing whatever he pleased was all too exciting to the 19 year old. He loved when Zayn pinned him down, but the idea of Zayn being fully in his control was all Niall fantasized about.

Niall grinded into Zayn, knowing now that this was his weakness, after he had accidentally done it the night before, making Zayn's knees wobble.

"You fucking tease!" Zayn yelled as Niall did it again. Niall began to rub him gently but was startled as the door flung open. Zayn threw a blanket over them and stared towards the door.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T FUCKING THE CHILD! TEACHING MY ASS! YOU ARE FUCKING HIM!" Liam stormed towards the bed, yanking Niall out by the wrist. "STAND UP YOU LITTLE PRICK AND GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE OR SO FUCKING HELP ME!" Niall tripped as he tried to pull his clothes on. Liam pushed him out of the room so he fell onto his hands and knees.

"Please, Mr. Payne, I swear he said you two were over," Niall begged from the ground as Liam towered over him blocking the doorway. Zayn was mumbling curse words and trying to get passed him.

"Get off your fucking knees, you amateur whore! I bet you just take every dick deep in your ass. Get the hell out of this house. NOW!" Zayn finally pushed through, grabbing Niall and pulling him into the foyer.

"I'm so sorry, he's really jealous. He thinks I'm still with him," he opens the front door and kisses him, "go sit in my car, I'm going to get a pair of pants and ill drive you home. I'm sorry." Niall walked toward the car but just as he began to open the door it was slammed again. Liam stood leaning against the car. He leaned down, getting close enough that Niall felt sick because of the strong alcohol smell that plagued his breathe.

"You better leave now kid. He is mine and my name is the only one that he will be screaming. You may be a new toy, but I'm still the one he is deep throating every night. You will never be his. He is mine because I'm the only one who knows how to make his toes curl. Now beat it before I tell daddy that his precious boy is seducing his teacher for a better grade," Niall felt the tears fill his eyes. Was Liam telling the truth? Was he just a toy? He didn't want to stay behind and find out. He walked toward home, letting the tears come out in loud sobs. He turned back just in time to see Zayn screaming at Liam and Liam pulling him into a kiss, his eyes stuck staring at Niall.


	5. Chapter 5

'Niall, baby, please. You didn't let me explain. Meet me by my car tonight please. I have a surprise. It's time for break and I've set it up so I can take you away for a few days. xo'

Niall had been ignoring Zayn during class that week and he had skipped Liam's class two out of the three days, only going in today to get the assignment for the break. Niall knew he couldn't run forever so he decided to take up Zayn's offer to go away. Even if they weren't going to be doing anything, he would at least be getting away from Harry and Louis for a few days, who haven't shut up about Zayn. Niall had chosen to act like nothing happened between him and Liam, since he knew Louis would protest and freak out that Niall could get in trouble if Liam decided to lie to the Dean.

"Just shut up and drive," Niall said coldly, ignoring Zayn's open arms as he dipped into the car. Zayn frowned, but drove anyway. The two sat in silence for what Niall figured to be at least an hour before he seriously wondered where they were headed. "Are you kidnapping me? Where the hell are we going?"

"I booked a resort suite for four nights, I figured it was needed. We have dinner plans but you can't wear that and since I gave you no warning, you have no luggage. We need to take you shopping," Zayn reached for Niall's hand, but Niall quickly occupied his hand with his phone. "Are you even going to let me explain? I can't very well spend the break with you upset." Niall nodded, preparing himself to not easily understand what he was about to be told.

"Fine say whatever. Your ex just happens to live with you and kisses you. I get it," Niall turned toward the window, trying to choke on the tears that began making it hard to see through his contacts.

"Baby. He is a jealous ex. Everyone has them. Don't you? Actually don't answer that," he stops the car outside of a huge shopping center, "Liam kissed me. I didn't know you saw that though, you ran off so quickly. And no he doesn't live with me anymore," Niall turned to meet Zayn's apologetic gaze, confusion on his face. "Yes he is moving into an apartment as we speak. I made him leave because I want you. He is still bitter but he agreed."

"Fine, but what are we doing here? This whole shopping center is full of expensive stores," Zayn just rolled his eyes.

"You have a short attention span," he gets out to open Niall's door, "but we are here because I have money and you lack proper clothing. You think I could afford a Mustang and a Harley if I wasn't showering in cash? I just choose not to announce it."

After two hours and many arguments over Niall not wanting Zayn to spend money on him, they finally begin to head to the resort with bags of new expensive clothing. When they get to the resort, Zayn blindfolds Niall in the elevator.

"WHA-WHAT? Zayn what are you doing? It's a fucking suite, why am I blindfolded?" Niall struggles but he fails as Zayn pins his wrists against his back, leading him into a hallway. "I am very uncoordinated. Please just take this thing off."

"In a moment, I'll be taking EVERYTHING off of you, just wait a minute," Niall hears a door open and he wriggles out of Zayn's grasp, tearing the blindfold off.

"ZAYN! Is that a hot tub? Oh my god! This is so big!" Niall runs and jumps onto the large bed and laughs as Zayn shuts the door, sliding the lock. "Zayn, I thought we had dinner plans? It's nearly 9," Niall tries to stand up but before he can, he is already pinned down by Zayn's strong arms.

"She'll understand. The only thing I'm hungry for is already in front of me. We will try again tomorrow," before Niall can ask who 'she' is, he is taken into Zayn's arms and pulled off of the bed. They completely undress each other and Niall is pinned roughly against the wall.

"I am ready," he begs, wanting Zayn to just have him like he has had Liam. Tonight was Niall's night to prove he was better than Liam.

"Get in!" Zayn yells, pointing at the hot tub in the adjoining room. Niall inched his way in, the water already very warm on his body. He watched as Zayn stepped in and wadded over to him. Niall grabbed Zayn's hips hard, trying to gain control, but Zayn just smirked and shook his head. "I don't fucking think so. If we are doing this, I am destroying your tight virgin ass."

A moan slipped Niall's lips as Zayn, without much warning, began to stretch his hole with his fingers. Niall threw his head back, hitting it against the side, but he didn't seem to notice. He bit his lip, it all hurt but it was also already giving him so pleasure he knew he couldn't stop. Zayn noticed this and pulled his fingers out.

"No. Please don't stop," Niall urged, but Zayn just kissed him.

"We haven't even begun, I haven't even got to tear you apart yet. Why would I stop?" Zayn pinned Niall's hips against the wall and slowly slid inside of him. Niall let out a yelp and a tear fell from his eye, but he urged Zayn to continue. It took a few slow movements, going a tiny bit deeper each time, before Niall began to get used to it. He moaned and screamed Zayn's name, which only turned him on more.

"ZAYN F U C K! STOP!" Niall screamed, his voice cracking. In almost that exact moment, Niall felt Zayn cum inside of him before pulling out. Niall lifted himself up and out of the water, leaving Zayn trying to catch his breathe. Niall pulled himself to the bed and laid back, his knees unable to hold him up. "That. Was. Amazing."

****Four days later

"Niall are you alright?" Harry laughed as Niall limped towards him, "get fucked a bit too hard?" Louis sat, disgust filling his face.

"You two are disgusting," Louis said, sipping his tea. Niall punched him and sat down, shifting a bit to get comfortable.

"Yeah like Harry hasn't made you walk funny before," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Like I said, disgusting. We don't need to discuss that, anyway, I top mostly, because he is a little bitch," Niall just laughed and choked on his tea.

"I did meet his sister at dinner the second night though. She seemed a bit worried about the age difference but I think I won her over. Oh and I hit my head really hard on the side of the hot tub. We didn't even see the blood till the morning," even Louis began to laugh. Niall grabs his phone out of his pocket as it buzzes.

'Meet me at my place.'

 

*knocks*

"Liam? Why are you here?" Zayn asks, offering him to come in.

"When I was moving my stuff, I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder. I was going to go to the masseuse but you always had the magic fingers," Liam said, pulling the door shut behind him, following Zayn upstairs.

"Fine, but no funny shit. You shouldn't even be here. Lay on the bed. I was just about to have dinner so let me go put it away for now," Liam laid down, staring around the room. He sat up and got an idea. Sitting on the nightstand was Zayn's mobile phone. He looked down the hall, making sure Zayn was still busy, before flipping through the contacts.

"Niall with a little heart by the name. Awe how fucking sweet," he sent a quick message to him, urging him to show up at the house. He put the phone down, where it was, when he heard footsteps. "Oh ow babe. Oh it hurts right here," Liam said rolling onto his stomach, pointing to his lower back.

"Don't call me babe. Li, you have to stop. I really like Niall," Zayn straddled Liam on the bed, rubbing his lower back gently. A small moan slipped Liam's mouth and Zayn sat back.

"What? Oh come on babe. You used to love all of my sounds, especially when your touch was the reason behind it. Just once," he flipped over, between Zayn's legs, lifting gently to grind against Zayn. Zayn let his head tilt back and Liam grabbed his hips. "Just once. That child doesn't need to know. I know just how to touch you," he ran his finger across Zayn's boxer line, "just how to make you squeal."

"Li, don't," but Zayn was too late. Liam's hands were already down Zayn's boxers, pumping him, making him hard. "Liam, fuck, please don't! Niall?"

"What about the kid?" Liam asked rubbing him faster. Zayn moaned and dug his nails into Liam's abs.

"Yeah. WHAT about the kid?" Zayn turns around to see Niall standing, mad, in the open door frame.


End file.
